


Sheathing the Sword

by Sephirotha



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: There are some rumours of the current champion being a little...promiscuous.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Hop/Original Female Character(s), Kabu/Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Mary | Marnie/Original Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 345
Collections: Typsy's Dragon Hoard of 5 Star Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Anne blissfully ignored the notifications that covered her phone’s screen. She just sat the lake bank, watching the magikarp jump into the air vertically, whilst the mantine and mantyke glided horizontally. The champion was dearly hoping to see a comical collision, or anything to cheer her up.

She jumped a little when her gastrodon, Cliff, popped his head out from the water and made a soft sound. They stared at each other for a few moments before Anne burst out giggling.

She petted him fondly before he swum off and she sat back, looking up at the sky that was painted with sunset colours.

Her phone began ringing and she frowned, glancing at it.

“You’re meant to be on silent.” She picked it up to turn it off and hesitated. “Wait, you’re not my phone.”

“Good eye, Champ.”

Anne turned and raised an eyebrow at her visitor.

“Raihan,” she greeted him as his phone flew out of her hand. “How’d you find me?”

“Saw you biking over here and couldn’t resist coming to say hi.”

The gym leader strolled over and sat next to her. He handed her phone back which she promptly turned off.

“So, is this a privileged Champion Anne Disappearance I’m encroaching?” Raihan asked with a teasing grin and Anne snorted.

“Yeah. Gotta find another hiding place now.”

“Can’t be too hard, since the Wild Area is full of them.”

“Yeah but does anyone else find me when I’m occupying them? That’s the main question to ask when finding a Champion Anne Hiding Spot.” Anne facepalmed. “By Arceus, did I really just call them that?”

Raihan laughed heartily. “Hey, it was Leon who coined the terms.”

“Coming from the man who went around in circles in Route 1 after he got his first pokemon? Please, if he actually installed a map system on his phone, he might have a shot at finding me instead of sending me…” Anne switched her phone back on to double check the notification count. “Sheesh, ninety-nine plus messages?! I should see if it’s an emergency.”

“Nah, he just wants to remind you of the preparations for next weekend.”

Anne narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you just happened to see me biking here?”

Raihan held his hands up. “Alright. Maybe, just maybe, Leon might have asked me to scout for you. Someone uploaded a paparazzi shot of you in Hammerlocke about half an hour ago.”

“Come on, I put on a cap, sunglasses, even an ugly coat!”

Raihan held his phone up with a cocky grin and Anne stared in disbelief at the unflattering picture of her going down the streets of Hammerlocke. 

“Bugger me.”

“That an offer?”

Anne slapped Raihan’s shoulder and he laughed. They looked back out to the lake, watching Cliff join Cynthia, Anne’s gyarados, in a swimming race.

“If you want, you can let your pokemon roam around and stretch their wings. I’m going to make curry soon.”

“Oh? I assume I can stick around?”

“Sure, just set up your tent. But don’t expect me to camp here again, I need to tick this spot off my hiding places.”

“You sure? I can keep a secret.”

“It’s you knowing the secret that makes this place no longer a Champion Anne Hiding Spot.”

“Then change the name. A Raihan Anne Secret Spot.”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t really quite have a ring to it…”

Raihan shoved Anne playfully and she smirked.

“Well, I’d better get that curry cooking,” she said as she pushed herself to her feet. “Ignis! Curry time!”

Her cinderace let out a happy cry as he and Hunter, Anne’s obstagoon, began collecting firewood.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Raihan and Anne had finished their curry. The gym leader looked satisfied as he set aside his plate and rubbed his belly.

“Damn, that was good! You should open your own restaurant.”

Anne snorted. “Nah. I’m not professional good, I’m camper good. Perhaps if you kept up with your cooking after becoming a gym leader, you’d be just as good, if not better.”

Raihan shrugged as Anne placed her plate on top of his. “Hey, maybe when I beat you, you can take over Hammerlocke.”

“Don’t count your rookidees before they’ve hatched. Besides, what makes you think I want to be a gym leader when someone gets around to dethroning me?”

“I saw that post of your new hydreigon. Can you imagine how fearsome it’ll be in Hammerlocke?”

“I can give you an egg if you really want to raise one for your team.”

“Nah, I don’t have the time.”

Anne laughed. “And you think I do? It took me two years to raise him to be as strong as he is now. And a lot of curry.”

Raihan stuck his tongue out and glanced at the content pokemon around them.

“You know, I can’t be arsed to put up my own tent right now…”

Anne sighed and shoved Raihan gently. “I knew it, you had other motives.”

“Hey, hey, you invited me to stay!”

“Would you have left if I didn’t?”

“Not the point.”

Anne pressed her lips together and leaned back on the tree behind them. “Just…tell me what rumours you may have heard about…me.”

“You mean what a couple of tabloids have been spreading? Just that you and Hop seem close.”

Anne looked relieved. “Is that all? I never really wanted to look at them in case I saw something unsavoury.”

“Nah, nah, Leon’s been shutting down some of the sleazier journalists. But now that you’ve brought it up, how much of it is true?”

Anne facepalmed and blushed. “Look, I haven’t been with any strangers. And most of it has been one-night stands, nothing romantic. Mainly discrete affairs.”

“Well, we’re in a Raihan Anne Secret Spot, I’d say this is discrete enough.”

Anne looked into his teal eyes before sighing. “Let’s hope the fanart I see floating around is true.”

“Fanart of what now?”

Anne grinned as she slid his hat down to cover his eyes. “Best not to search your name too much.”

Raihan grinned back as he slipped his hat off and grabbed his bag. They returned their pokemon into their balls before disappearing into Anne’s red tent. 

Raihan swooped in and pinned the champion to the floor of the tent, locking their lips in a heated kiss. His hands grabbed her tank top and rolled it up, showing her bra underneath.

Anne gripped his hoodie, pulling him closer as she returned the kiss. They only broke the kiss for her to get rid of her top before locking their lips once more. The champion smirked as Raihan’s hands fumbled to get her bra off.

“Mmm, need some help there?” she asked in between their passionate kisses.

“I’ll be honest, bras are tougher than facing you or Leon in a battle.”

Anne laughed as she pulled away and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side so she was half naked underneath him. Raihan sucked in a breath as he gazed at her bosom appreciatively.

Anne blushed as she reached over to tug his shorts down and fish out his semi-erection. Her jaw dropped.

“Well, not quite matching the fanart, but if I’d known you were packing this kind of dragon, I’d have gotten with you earlier.”

Raihan chuckled and groaned as Anne grabbed his cock and began stroking it firmly. He hastily pulled his hoodie and shirt off, then got to work to pull at her leather trousers.

“Damn, did Piers give these to you?” he huffed as he caught his fingers on a couple of studs.

“Yes and no,” Anne chuckled as she tried to help him click them off. “I kind of had to earn them.”

Raihan raised his eyebrows as they succeeded in undoing the trousers and peeling them off her. Much to his delight, Anne went commando and he wasted no time diving in between her thighs to search for her sensitive spots. 

Anne mewled in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his head, her fingers digging into his hair. “Fuck, just how thirsty are you?”

Raihan answered with a diligent suckle around her clit, making her buck her hips in pleasure.

Anne tightened her grip as she rocked her hips wantonly as he slipped his tongue into her dribbling pussy. Raihan rubbed her belly soothingly whilst he ate her out hungrily. Her toes curled and the horny champion whined.

“You don’t, ah, happen to have protection on you, do you?”

Raihan made a soft noise against her, his hand going into his bag to rummage around. He tossed a box of condoms to her and she pulled one out, tossing it into his outstretched hand.

The gym leader pulled away to roll it over his throbbing erection, inserting a couple fingers into her pussy.

“You’re such a slut if you’re already this wet,” he said with a grin and Anne blushed.

“Shut up and…fuck me…”

Raihan licked his lips as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy, teasingly slipping it in. Anne breathed in sharply as he steadily slipped himself, inch by inch. The gym leader placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her, sliding in fully so their hips were flush together.

Anne wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, their tongues touching and twisting against each other. 

“Damn,” Raihan panted as he pulled away, admiring her flushed face, “you’re so tight. It’s going to be tricky to hold back.”

“I’ll be alright,” Anne murmured between her moans and whimpers. “Mmm. I’m not a delicate virgin.”

“Don’t tempt the dragon…” Raihan nipped at Anne’s chin, kissed up the side of her face and nibbled on her earlobe.

Anne wrapped her legs around his hips and leaned up to nibble his ear in retaliation. “Come on, I can take it.”

Raihan growled as he pulled his hips back and thrust into her pussy firmly. Anne gasped as she felt the tip of his cock nestle against her cervix, gripping his shoulders and panting with every firm thrust. Raihan peppered her face with kisses, keeping his thrusts slow, steady and deep.

Filthy, heated words were exchanged as they complimented one another. Anne lost herself to Raihan’s mouth claiming everywhere from her lips to her neck and shoulders. His hands groped her body as his cock slid in and out of her quivering cunt.

Anne squeezed her limbs around his body tighter, her nails raking down his back which only drove him to pound into her faster. Sweat trailed down their bodies as the temperature in the tent skyrocketed. Anne broke the kiss to let out a gasp of breath.

“Oh, fuck, Raihan, I can’t…! I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum,” Raihan groaned. “I’m gonna cum right with you, you’re squeezing me so good!”

Anne rolled her head back and let out a high-pitched moan, curling her toes as she came around the throbbing, hot cock inside her. Her legs shook as Raihan dug his thumbs into her hips and thrust a couple more times before finishing inside her.

They stayed locked in their positions of peak pleasure for a few moments before Raihan collapsed on top of Anne, nuzzling her affectionately and gasping for breath.

“Right,” he purred as he nipped her ear. “Next time, my bed?”

Anne lightly slapped him on the shoulder. Raihan gave her a cheeky grin before rolling off her and rolling off the full condom. Anne fumbled around to grab a blanket from her bag and drape it over them.

“I’ll get out the sleeping bag when I’m bothered enough to get up,” she muttered as Raihan slipped an arm around her.

Click.

Anne looked up and her jaw dropped as she saw Raihan’s phone return to him. “Did you seriously take a selfie of us?!”

“Well yeah, gotta remember this moment,” Raihan said with a grin before pecking her temple. “The moment where we became _very good_ friends.”

Anne rolled her eyes and snuggled into Raihan with a soft pout. “You give good cuddles.”

“You’re cuddly. If you’re not careful, I’ll cuddle you all winter and you’ll miss the Championships.”

“So will you.”

“Worth it.”

“Is it really though?”

Raihan grinned and nuzzled her again. “Don’t worry, I won’t post that photo anywhere. I’ll start my own personal album.”

“Oh please don’t.”

“All nudity, especially yours, will be tasteful, I promise.”

Anne groaned and covered her face. “I have half a mind to kick you out.”

“But that other half of your mind wants me to stay, give you all the cuddles and hopes for a second round?”

“…Shut up and cuddle me.”

Raihan grinned as he brought Anne closer to him. They dozed in and out of sleep before squeezing into Anne’s sleeping bag to get a proper rest/lie-in.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne’s first time was when she was seventeen. She and Hop had been chatting about life, growing up, what they had been doing since she claimed the title of the champion, so on and so forth.

That was when Hop wanted to show her something and realised he forgot to exit out of a certain website which made him bright scarlet.

Anne remembered laughing as her childhood friend’s phone jumped from one hand to the other until it cluttered to her bedroom floor.

Hop began denying very passionately that he had not been looking up certain videos with people pretending to be certain gym leaders in suggestive positions.

As he stumbled clumsily to try and change the topic or get Anne to forget about the naked Bea lookalike, the champion recalled the sex talk her mother had with her a year prior.

Since she had turned sixteen, people were speculating on whether or not she was dating. Her mother had read something in some magazine or heard something on some talk show before calling her down to Postwick so she could have the talk about the combees and the rookidees.

Naturally curious, Anne suggested that maybe she and Hop could try it out since she could trust him. 

When Hop didn’t say no, Anne suggested that they go to one of her hiding spots in the Wild Area and to bring condoms since, of course, she had no intention to get pregnant.

Which is where she found herself a few days later. It was a warm day and she had just finished clearing away the dishes after feeding curry to her team. Her zweilous, Valkyrie, was very ravenous today and Ignis even let her have half of his dish.

Anne was hopeful that this meant she was going to evolve soon.

“I’m here, Anne!”

Anne lifted her head and witnessed her friend stumble through the shrubbery, narrowly missed tripping over Electra, her boltund, and nearly fall flat on his face.

“You couldn’t have announced yourself any louder?” she teased as Hop pulled the box of condoms out from his bag. “Right, let me just return my pokemon…”

Hop fiddled with his jacket as Anne returned her pokemon to their pokeballs then crawl into the tent where she had put up an inflatable mattress. 

The teenagers sat facing one another, dry mouths, hot cheeks and gazes fixed to Anne’s mismatching socks. Anne took a deep breath before placing a hand over Hop’s, getting it squeezed in return.

“Should we just…strip off?” she suggested, and Hop grew redder.

When he still didn’t answer, Anne grabbed her top, slipping it off to show her plain black bra holding her breasts. Hop couldn’t tear his gaze away as she rolled her leggings and socks off so she was just in her bra and knickers.

Anne lay back and smiled shyly. “Um, your turn?”

Hop swallowed loudly as he hastily took his jacket off, his fingers fumbling with the zips. Anne swallowed as well as he hurriedly pulled his clothes off, leaving him in just his boxers. He dipped his thumbs underneath the elastic and hesitated, biting his bottom lip.

Anne averted her eyes when she saw his semi-erect cock and Hop blushed.

“Is it too small?” he asked, and Anne shrugged.

“I don’t know, what if it’s too big?”

Anne pulled her underwear off and leaned over to hug Hop, her breasts pressed against his chest. Hop hugged her back, burying his face in her hair and reaching to squeeze her ass. Anne blushed as they pulled away and Hop pressed his lips against hers.

They stayed frozen like that, looking into each other’s eyes. Anne lifted her hand and hesitantly ran her fingers up and down Hop’s cock. He jolted back slightly, his cock bobbing in response to the feather light touches.

Anne bit her lip, a little surprised to feel how warm he felt in her hand. She got a better grip on him and began stroking him, like how she saw the porn stars do it in videos. Hop’s hips moved in time with her strokes, closing his eyes and making pleasured groans.

Anne flinched a little when his clammy hand felt its way down to between her legs and awkwardly poked around her private parts. She shifted to rest on her side, spreading her legs so Hop could see her better. She fumbled to grab the condom box and pull one out.

Hop’s cock throbbed as she managed to roll the latex over it. 

“It feels weird,” he muttered, and Anne shrugged. “Should I…put it in now?”

“Um…yeah, I mean…” Anne spread her legs and touched herself to feel how sticky she was. “Go ahead.”

Hop nodded and guided his cock, the tip nudging against her entrance. Anne hissed sharply as he pushed in, stopping as he saw her pained face.

“Sorry!” he blurted out and Anne shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she muttered as her vaginal walls clamped on Hop’s cock. “It’s meant to hurt a little at the beginning, I think…”

Hop let out a heavy breath, arching over her and pressing his forehead against hers.

“Fuck, it feels good,” he groaned. “Much better than jacking off…”

Anne lay back on the mattress as she prayed that there wasn’t going to be a lot of blood. She hoped she wasn’t bleeding. 

As they waited for her to be ready, Hop began fondling her breasts, experimentally tweaking on her nipples and making her squeal a little. Whilst she was distracted with her breasts, he began to thrust shallowly, grunting.

Anne lay there, awkwardly not feeling much so she responded with soft moans with every grunt he made.

Hop eagerly saw this as her enjoying herself and began pounding away like an eager bunnelby.

Anne gasped and clenched her fists tight. Hop leaned down to kiss her which she returned, their tongues sloppily meeting between lips. Drool dribbled down her chin and Anne wiped it away in between the kisses. She lay back and watched Hop’s face of pure bliss as he kept fucking her into the mattress.

“Shit…!” was all he said before stopping his thrusts, burying himself completely inside her.

Anne felt his cock twitch inside her and let out a half-relieved, half-exaggerated moan. She looked away from Hop as he lay on top of her, catching his breath and clinging onto her.

“Ahhh, I thought I’d go on for longer,” he moaned near her ear. “How was that? Did you…did you…?”

“Yeah, I did,” Anne lied as and shifted underneath him. “Um, do you…wanna pull out or…?”

“Oh. Yeah, yeah…”

Anne shuddered as Hop pulled out of her with a loud squelch then rolled to lie next to her.

The two friends lay in silence, staring up at the top of the tent. Anne swallowed and fiddled with her hands as Hop pulled the condom off.

“I came quite a bit in the end,” he said as he held it up.

“Ew,” Anne said as she wrinkled her nose and Hop chuckled awkwardly.

“So, um…are we going out now?”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t, you know, we weren’t doing this because…” Anne stuttered.

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course, right,” Hop stuttered alongside her and they faced opposite directions. Anne swallowed as she rubbed the side of her neck. Hop reached down to fiddle with her hand. “But can we do this again? I want to try and be better at this.”

Anne hummed, tilting her head from side and nodding a little.

“Yeah, we can. From time to time. I guess.”

Hop’s grin was wide as he draped an arm around Anne, bringing her in for a cuddle. Anne shifted onto her side to cuddle him back.

“Are we still friends?” he asked.

“Yeah. I guess. I mean, this is what people call friends with benefits, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Like we can hang out and stuff?”

“Right, without it being a date.”

Hop hummed as he folded his spare arm underneath his head. “Without it being a date. Sure.”

Anne swallowed as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after the clumsy and disappointing sex, Anne decided to stop off at Motostoke to do some shopping and sleep in a hotel bed instead of a tent. 

Her mistake was going through the main gate at the height of rush hour because she was soon swarmed by fans with phones.

After a good half hour of posing and forced smiles, Anne disappeared down the less crowded streets of the city, hoping to at least get space to breath.

Unfortunately, her sense of direction was not as good in cities compared to the Wild Area and soon, she got lost. 

Maybe this was how Leon felt most of the time.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, Anne gave up and turned to the first shop that looked like it was open.

Which turned out to be a sex shop.

It took a moment for Anne to register all the differently coloured dildos, vibrators, beads, bottles of lubes, whips and other toys scattering the shelves of the dimly lit room. She had been a spluttering mess, which the man at the cash register paid no heed, thankfully.

Then just as she was going to turn to walk out and find another place to ask directions, Kabu walked in behind her, raising a silent eyebrow that asked so many questions.

Anne had never felt more like a naughty child with their hand caught in the biscuit tin.

“Good afternoon, Anne. I thought you’d be a bit young to be in a place like this.”

Anne stuttered. “I got lost!”

“Indeed.”

“No, I’m serious, honest to Arceus, I am lost!”

Kabu folded his arms and Anne felt her face heat up. She swallowed uneasily, swinging her hands behind her back and staring at her shoes.

“There’s a café nearby. May I buy you some hot chocolate?”

Anne fumed. “I’ll have a black coffee with three sugars.”

Kabu smirked as he led her out of the sordid shop and further down the street where a café was tucked away.

Eight minutes later, they were at a booth and Anne looked a little perplexed with how few customers there seemed to be. Then again, she was thankful that it was only Kabu who had caught her in such a place.

“You haven’t turned eighteen yet, have you?” Kabu asked as he stirred his coffee, black with no sugar. Anne shook her head. “Forgive me for being a bore but you are aware of the pros and cons of sex, right?”

“Yeah, my mum already gave me a lengthy talk,” Anne murmured as she sipped her own coffee. “And please, Kabu, I really don’t want another lecture. I am being honest, I got lost. I was just trying to lay low since I got swarmed by a bunch of kids with their phones.”

Kabu hummed as sat back. Anne stared at her cup of coffee, stirring it slowly. She swallowed softly and rubbed her legs together.

“And I have had sex before,” she mumbled. “It’s not like it’s that great.”

Kabu raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. “Indeed?”

“Yeah, like, I’ve seen a lot of porn, but I don’t get what it’s all about.”

“That’s because it takes time for people to understand what they enjoy. Having sex once or only having on sex partner doesn’t necessarily determine that is how you’ll feel all the time.”

Anne tilted her head. “But won’t I be called a slut?”

“If you decide to broadcast all your experiences, then perhaps. But we’re in an age where sex is more acceptable. The important thing is to stay safe.” Kabu set his cup down and smiled reassuringly. “You did practice safe sex, correct?”

“Yes, yes I did!” Anne hissed as she looked away.

Kabu smiled softly as she shifted in her seat. “I may be pushing my luck here, but would you like to spend the night at my place? You can have your own room or warm my bedsheets. Whichever you prefer, I will not pressure you.”

Anne looked back at Kabu, lips parted as she registered his invitation. But she hadn’t thought of him to be a sexual candidate. Wouldn’t he be too old to have sex?

“Um, I guess it would save money,” she murmured as she looked down at her coffee. “So…sure.”

Kabu pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled down something on a napkin.

“Come at around five,” he said as he handed it to her. “Feel free to put the post code into your phone to check where you need to go. Just make sure no-one else gets the address. I’ve just moved and I’m enjoying as much peace as I can.”

Anne studied the address as the gym leader took his leave. She nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully.

* * *

And this is how she found herself practically drooling as Kabu took his shirt off after a late evening training session.

Anne was a cocktail of confusion and hormones. Kabu may be older than other sexually attractive men but she began realising just what fans were talking about by calling him a ‘silver ninetales’. There was just something about him that made her feel hot and flustered.

She didn’t even think twice when she accepted his invitation to go to his bedroom. Kabu didn’t even wait to kiss and strip her down on the way up.

Anne let out a surprised yelp as she found herself on her back, on a plush bed and Kabu in nothing but his boxers crawling on top of her, pushing her black hair out of her face.

“Your panties are stained,” he said as his fingers rubbed against the cloth that hid her aroused pussy. “Did you feel like this during your first time?”

Anne mewled as he found her hardened clit and pressed down on it, making her wetter.

“N-No…” she moaned and Kabu pressed down more. “Ohhh…”

“Ah, perhaps you were so eager to lose your virginity, you forced yourself to engage in sex. You didn’t take the time to feel good.”

Anne’s breath hitched as he pulled her panties off, tossing them over his shoulder. He settled himself between her legs, using his thumbs to pry the folds of her flesh open so he could get a good view of her quivering cunt.

Anne mewled in surprise pleasure when he pressed his lips to her clit and ravished it with his tongue. He then pushed his middle finger into her, his index finger sliding in easily after a few experimental prods. Anne could only focus on how his tongue played with her clit and gave her more pleasure than she could give herself whenever she masturbated.

Yet all too soon, he pulled away, making her moan in disappointment.

Her heart leapt as she heard rustling and propped herself up to see Kabu rolling a condom onto his cock.

“Rest your head on the pillows,” he instructed.

Anne scrambled up the bed and rested her head on the plush pillows as instructed. She swallowed as she watched Kabu crawl after her, his cock throbbing and aimed for the mess that was her pussy.

Kabu leaned over and kissed her head, caressing her hair. “It’s alright. You can tell me to stop at any point. Now, are you ready?”

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

She clenched the sheets underneath her as Kabu pressed the tip of his cock against her then slipped himself inside her. It was a smoother transition compared to being with Hop.

Kabu paused and kissed Anne which had her melting in his grasp. She felt drunk when he loomed over her and kissed her passionately. She felt weak, but she enjoyed it.

After a few moments, Kabu pulled his hips back and began thrusting slow and deep. Anne moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her toes clutched the sheets, anchoring her legs into place so he could fuck her as he pleased.

“M-More…” Anne mewled eventually as they broke their kiss. “I…I want it deeper…”

Kabu smirked a little as he began thrusting harder, hitting where it felt good for the teenager as she cried out in pleasure. She felt hot, good and hungry for more.

Kabu peppered kisses around her face, growling and nibbling on her earlobe.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her ear and Anne’s body shuddered at his low voice. “Look at you, begging for more. Do you believe sex to be good now?”

“Yes,” Anne moaned.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!”

“Louder. Tell me how much you want this.”

Anne’s ears burned but with how Kabu thrust into her, embarrassment was cast out of the window. “I want more of you f-fucking me! It feels good, I can’t get enough of it! I want m-m-more, please…!”

Kabu growled as his hands went down her body and gripped her hips. He picked up the pace, panting as Anne’s eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out from between her lips as she panted with him.

It felt like a coil was settling in her stomach and tightening with every thrust that made her body jolt in delight. Her cries of delight echoed in Kabu’s bedroom as her nails dug into the pillow supporting her head and she arched her back.

All too soon, white spots dotted her vision as the metaphorical coil snapped and her limbs spasmed in her orgasm. Kabu let out a groan of pleasure as he gave his final thrusts into her spasming pussy, cumming as Anne slowly fell down from her high. He stayed inside her for a while, gently caressing her stomach as she caught her breath, eyes staring at the ceiling as she registered what had just happened.

Anne mewled as he pulled out and got to his feet to clean himself up and discard the condom. She was rolled to lie under the covers, with Kabu cuddling up to her, kissing her forehead.

“May I ask how long you were intending to stay in Motostoke?” he asked, idly fiddling with her hair.

“Mm? Um, I had been planning to stay for one night before trekking around the Wild Area… Why?”

“The trickle of gym challengers is growing dry. Why not spend a few nights here where I can teach you a few more things?” Anne’s face went redder as her throat grew dry. Kabu tilted his head to the side. “Or was it not to your standard?”

“Yes! I mean, well…” Anne cleared her throat and looked away from Kabu’s smirk. “I don’t mean to impose.”

“Not at all. It’s been a while and it would be better to keep you for company rather than a desperate fan.” Anne’s breath hitched as Kabu leaned down and nipped her neck. “Now, shall I let you take a nap whilst I recover? Or shall I just map your body out and find out what makes you moan so pleasingly?”

Anne’s jaw dropped, which Kabu took advantage of and swooped in to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne recalled the time she wanted to visit Marnie in Spikemuth, only to find Piers was holding down the fort as it were. As it turns out, Marnie also had a habit of disappearing to get away from her fans for breathing space. Piers was more than happy to look after the gym. Even if she picked a time where trainers didn’t really come, it was always handy to have someone to handle what challengers turned up.

Anne arrived late in the evening and Piers offered if she’d like to have dinner.

Turns out he wasn’t much of a cook and resignedly ordered pizza instead. Anne was amused, since Marnie talked about how often they ended up ordering pizza if Piers was trying to cook.

Anne wasn’t sure why, but she felt comfortable around Piers. Initially, she was a little spooked with his appearance and how he sounded melancholy most of the time. But with time, and a lot of cuddling her own obstagoon, she ended up warming up to him. He was a chill guy to be around and she could talk about anything with him.

Which is probably how they ended up discussing sex so casually.

“Are you even eighteen yet?” Piers asked as he picked up another slice of pizza.

“In like two months. Why are you asking? Kabu told me the legal age in Galar is sixteen.”

“Oh. So it is. I’m too used to the idea that everything adult related beginning at eighteen.” Piers took a bite out of his slice and stretched his legs out on the sofa. “You’re practicing it safely, I assume?”

“Yes, I am,” Anne groaned and rolled her eyes. “By Arceus, I don’t need you acting like my big brother.”

“Would you rather I act as someone else?” Anne arched her brow and Piers smirked a little. The champion blushed.

“Is that an innuendo I hear?”

“Perhaps. Except, it would be irresponsible of me since I don’t have any condoms. I have bad reactions to them, so I prefer barebacking.”

“And you were grilling me about safe sex a minute ago?”

“I know I’m clean and I make sure my partner is as well and on birth control. If not, you can always go down to the pharmacy for the morning after pill, no questions asked.”

“Isn’t that like for emergencies?”

“It is, which is why if you’re sexually active, it might be a good idea to look at other forms of birth control in case the condom fails.”

Anne hummed thoughtfully as she took her own pizza slice and took a bite out of it. She chewed whilst leaning back in the armchair she was comfortably nestled in.

“I should be clean since the only sex I’ve had so far is with condoms.”

“So, you would be open to fucking me?”

“Well when you put it that way…” 

Anne swallowed a little, her cheeks going red. Piers smirked wider, parting his legs and beckoning for her. The champion hesitated before ditching her slice of pizza and sliding to lie in between his legs, only to be faced with a lot of belts.

“Um…”

“Only one is functional.”

Piers reached down and unbuckled one of the belts then unzipping the trousers. Anne tugged them down with his boxers, fishing out his semi-erection. She began stroking him, already drooling a little.

Kabu had taught her a lot about oral and Hop was more than happy to let her practice on him.

She slowly dragged her tongue from the base of his cock, all the way up to the tip. Piers let out a soft groan, resting his head back on the armrest. Anne pressed a few kisses to the tip of his cock before sucking it gently. Piers reached out and stroked her head.

“You’ve been trained well.”

Anne felt heat pool in her stomach as she kept sucking on the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around it. She shuddered as she felt his fingertips rub against her scalp, stroking and petting her like a pokemon. She peeked one eye open to look up at Piers, her stomach lurching as she saw him watching her so intently.

“Such a good girl. You’re such a cock hungry slut, aren’t you?”

Anne shuddered again, her pussy throbbing with need at the sound of his voice. She let out a surprised moan when he pulled her off his cock, drooling and looking at him with a confused look.

“I feel I ought to warn you, I’m not as vanilla as Kabu. I’ll go easy on you tonight, but there are a few things I’d like to try.”

Ah, yes. Kabu mentioned that different people liked different things. 

As she stared into Piers’ lust-filled eyes, she nodded, even if she was a little nervous.

Piers studied her face before nodding, hitching his trousers up and rolling off the sofa with her. He kept a gentle grip on the long ends of her hair and led her to his room.

Anne’s heart was pounding as she was pushed to her knees and Piers let his trousers and boxers fall to his boots. He took his jacket off and held Anne’s head in place, letting his cock rub against her face.

“I’m going to face fuck you,” he said with the bluntest tone and a neutral face, it nearly broke the mood for Anne. “I’ll try to be gentle but if I go too far, you need to grunt three times in succession. Grunt twice for a break, once to let me know you’re fine.”

Anne swallowed and nodded. She parted her lips after Piers smeared his precum covered tip over them and slowly made his way in.

Anne choked a little, since he was a little longer than Kabu and Hop. Her nostrils flared as Piers began to shallowly thrust into her mouth, making her drool in anticipation. Her tongue swirled around his flesh and she moaned softly, closing her eyes.

Her loins throbbed as she heard Piers groan softly, his hands gripping her hair gently as he guided her head back and forth.

“Open your eyes,” he demanded with a hoarse voice. “Look up at me like a good, obedient girl.”

Anne’s heart skipped a beat and she opened her eyes, looking up at Piers’ face. She was a little surprised to see his cheeks were flushed, his lips parted as he panted with every thrust into her mouth. His hands moved from her head to cup her cheeks, tilting her head up a little as he began thrusting a little faster.

“Look at you, hungry little slut. You’ve been trained real good. Your eyes are just begging to have a master.”

Anne nearly choked around his cock as he sped up a little, his fingers nearly pinching her poor cheeks.

On the one hand, she was struggling to adapt to his style. On the other hand, she was getting wetter as she saw him getting more and more aroused.

Just when her jaw was starting to ache, Piers pulled out of her mouth. He held her head steady with one hand and jerked off with his other, the tip tantalisingly inches away from her hungry lips.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth nice and wide.”

Anne swallowed as she did as instructed. She was panting and gasping for breath as she waited for his next command.

“Good, good, keep that tongue out…” 

Piers suddenly grunted, his grip on her head tightening as Anne felt something hot and sticky splash onto her face and tongue. She swallowed what cum had landed on her tongue and looked up at Piers. Her eyes widened as she saw him with his phone out.

“Keep that pose,” he murmured, tilting her head towards the phone and taking a couple of pictures. “Tongue out like a yamper… Good girl.”

Anne let out a breath as she was let go and sat back, wiping cum off her cheek. Piers grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and handed it over to her. She wiped her face clean as Piers took a seat on his bed, stroking and caressing her head. Anne leaned on his leg, enjoying the affectionate gesture.

“You don’t have a skirt with you, do you?” he asked and Anne shook her head. “Pity.”

He patted the bed and Anne pushed herself to sit next to him. She spread her legs a little as he helped unzip and yank her trousers off. He then pulled his boots and trousers off before laying her out on the bed. Anne reached to pull her top off, but he grabbed her arm.

“No. I would like to fuck you in that top.”

Anne raised an eyebrow. She happened to be wearing the dark gym sports top. Piers gave her an updated set once she grew out of the previous uniforms since she quite liked the design.

“Can I take my bra off?”

“Go ahead.”

Anne sat up, unclasped her bra and shimmed the damned thing off her without taking her top off. Piers smirked a little as he grabbed the top and rolled it up so her breasts were on display.

“I want you to hold this up with your mouth,” he said.

“Why not just with my hands?”

Piers cleared his throat and Anne took the rolled-up top in her mouth as instructed. He took her wrists and held them above her head, where a set of handcuffs dangled from the headboard. He cuffed her to it and Anne tugged at them with wide eyes.

“Remember, grunt twice for a break, three times to stop altogether,” he said as he grabbed her legs brought her closer, his cock rubbing between her thighs. “Or let go of the top and tell me without the grunting. Whichever you prefer.”

Anne’s eyes went down to where his bare cock peeked from between her legs. Piers rested her ankles on his shoulder, kissing one and stroking her thighs.

“Look at me,” he said, and she glanced up at him. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

If Anne was brutally, _brutally_ honest? She was very nervous about barebacking.

But as she looked into Piers’ eyes, she just felt like she could trust him. He had reassured her that she can get the morning after pill tomorrow and there shouldn’t be questions asked when getting it, right?

Piers seemed to see her hesitation, his hand slowly sliding down her thigh and stroking her stomach.

“It’s alright,” he murmured soothingly.

Anne nodded. Piers tilted his head and she parted her legs, rubbing herself against him. Piers nodded as he held her legs open and rubbed against her cunt. He grabbed his cock and gently slid himself into her.

Anne arched her back, eyes wide as she felt him push into her, her pussy all too welcoming. It felt different compared to condoms rubbing against her walls.

Certainly better than those ribbed condoms. That was one experiment she was not eager to try again with Hop.

Anne’s nostrils flared as she bit down on her top, moaning as Piers grinded against her.

“Mmm. You’re soaking already. Naughty little slut.”

Anne’s pussy flexed around his cock as she heard these words. She had always been afraid of being called a slut but Piers was making it sound like it was a good thing. He made her want to be a slut, just for him.

She moaned around her shirt as he began thrusting deep and hard into her. His tongue tickled her ankles and feet, making her legs tremble. Feeling the metal around her wrists reminded her that she could not wrestle herself away from this. She was here, on Piers’ bed, legs spread out as he fucked her pussy and it turned her on even more.

Her brown eyes rolled back as her shirt began getting wet from her drool. She heard Piers moan louder, fucking her faster and gripping her legs tighter.

Soon he let them drop and placed his hands on either side of her head, fucking her vigorously and making the bed creak underneath them. Anne’s breath quickened as Piers leaned down, took her shirt in his teeth and pulled it out of her grip and let it go so it rested above her breasts.

“Whose slut?” he whispered.

“Yours,” Anne whispered back without much thought.

“Yes…!”

Anne cried out in bliss as Piers pounded her, hitting her sensitive spot ruthlessly. Her toes curled and gripped the sheets as she came, moaning and arching her back.

Piers growled and leaned down to kiss her, his hips stuttering in their thrusts. Anne gasped against his lips when she felt something hot shoot inside her.

She let out a breath as Piers broke the kiss and pulled his cock out, shooting the rest of his load over her body, his cum splattering over her tanned stomach and breasts.

They both let out deep breaths, panting and resting after reaching the peaks of their euphoria. Piers took her shirt and pushed it against her lips.

“Hold.”

Anne obediently took the shirt in her mouth and Piers reached out for his phone on his bedside table. He sat back, spreading her legs and took a couple of pictures.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he murmured.

Anne sighed as she let go of her shirt. “You’re not going to…show anyone are you?”

“Course not. That would break a few laws and I’d never do that to anyone. No, these will be for my own personal viewing.”

Piers set aside his phone and leaned over to uncuff Anne. She let out a breath of relief and rubbed her wrists whilst he grabbed a couple of tissues to wipe her body down. Anne wriggled out of her shirt and they both got under the covers.

Piers tensed a little when she snuggled up to him and she shot him a confused look. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just…not used to being cuddled.”

Anne laughed. “What, not even Marnie cuddles you?”

“I don’t fuck my little sister.”

“Well when you put it that way…” Anne yawned a little, rubbing her cheek on his chest. “You don’t mind me cuddling you, do you?”

“Suppose not.” Piers folded his arms behind his head, allowing Anne to snuggle him better. He wrapped an arm around her, gently stroking her side. “Good little slut.”

Anne went red and buried her face into his chest. Piers smirked whilst fiddling with her hair idly.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne will admit, Raihan’s length was giving her a little bit of a struggle to swallow. But the way he caressed her head was soothing so she didn’t dare give up.

“Fuck, Anne,” he whispered as she kept bobbing her head up and down, sloppy sounds filling the tent. “You’re so damn sexy like that.”

Anne made muffled sounds and moans in response, sighing as his fingers rubbed against his scalp.

It was early in the morning, the dawn’s light could be seen peeking through the folds of the tent. One minute, she and Raihan were spooning with the former looking at social media, the next Raihan was rubbing his cock between her thighs. Now here they were.

Raihan reached down to grope her ass. “Come on, let me return the favour.”

Anne let out another sound, one that sounded negative. Raihan pouted as he idly fiddled with her clit, smirking as she squeezed her thighs around his hand, her hips jolting. Anne opened one eye to give him a reprimanding look, earning her a gentle spank.

She turned her head when her phone pinged and she reached over to get it. Raihan raised his eyebrows as she looked at the message.

It was from Hop. He wanted to meet at Motostoke later.

Anne pulled back so she had the tip in the mouth, swirling her tongue around it and swiping at the slit. Raihan’s hips bucked as he moaned louder. She held her phone up and began typing a response to Hop.

“Really?!” Raihan exclaimed and gave her a good spank.

Anne let his cock slide out of her mouth. “It’s Hop. I want to reply to him quickly.”

Raihan huffed before reaching over and sliding two fingers into her wet pussy. Anne groaned, biting her lip and typing away at her phone.

“Don’t, you’ll distract me!”

“Good.”

Anne whined before opening her legs, sending her message and pouting at Raihan. “Meanie.”

Raihan licked his lips as he curled his fingers inside her. “Get used to it.”

Anne leaned forward and began sucking him off again. Raihan used his spare hand to cradle her head as he kept pumping his fingers inside her.

“Hey, take a selfie with my phone.” Anne let out another negative sounding moan as he grabbed his phone. “Come on, you’re too sexy to not snap a picture of this!”

Anne rolled her eyes and took his phone from him. She held it up and took a selfie from above as well as from the side. She let out another moan that sounded disappointed. Raihan took the phone from her and grinned.

“Beautiful.”

“I look weird,” Anne protested as she pulled away, still teasing him with her tongue.

“Nonsense,” Raihan chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of her cunt and licked them clean.

Anne’s moans got muffled again as he pushed his cock into her mouth. She closed her eyes and kept sucking, enduring with his gentle thrusts.

Raihan bit his lip as he positioned his phone to record her, groaning softly.

“Yeah, move your tongue more,” he moaned, stroking Anne’s head with his spare hand. “You’re so sexy. Look at you, taking me like a champion.”

Anne opened her eyes to glare at him then widened them when she realised what he was doing. She pulled away quickly, covering her mouth.

“Raihan!”

Raihan ended the video and placed his phone to the side.

“One day I’ll get you to act like the porn star you are,” he chuckled as Anne fumed. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m not going to post it or anything. Like I said before, it’s for my jacking off collection.”

“When the Championship starts, I will unleash my hydreigon upon you and it will not be pretty,” Anne vowed as she wiped her mouth.

Raihan smirked as he grabbed the box of condoms, sliding one out and waving it at her. Anne stared at it with pursed lips before nodding and snatching it out of his grip. She unwrapped it, placed the tip in her mouth then moved down to use her lips to roll it onto him.

Raihan groaned as he gripped her head. “Fuck, I should record this!”

“Don’t you dare,” Anne said as she snapped her head back and used her hand to make sure the condom was on properly.

She turned around and stuck her ass in the air, spreading her thighs a little for Raihan to settle himself behind her. Her stomach dropped as she heard the click of his camera and she looked up at him.

“Raihan…”

“Just spread yourself with your fingers for me,” Raihan said and Anne blushed as she did so. “Perfect.”

“I look unflattering.”

“Nah you don’t.” Raihan knelt behind her, phone put to the side. He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs gently stroking her ass. “You know, you protest a lot, but you seem to be wet and willing to put up with my shit.”

Anne blushed as she buried her face in her arms. She mumbled something and Raihan tilted his head curiously.

“Pardon? I can’t hear you…”

“You’re good at fucking, okay?” Anne said a little louder.

Raihan looked a little surprised before his eyes lit up and he smirked. “Ahhh, so the sex is worth it? Good to know.”

Before Anne could protest, he gently slid himself into her, making her tense and her pussy clamp around his cock. Raihan tilted his head back and moaned, gripping her hips as he sheathed himself fully in her.

“So, what is it that makes me good at fucking?” he asked with a cheeky grin and Anne blushed.

“Not saying.”

“You sure?”

Anne mewled as Raihan began grinding into her gently. “Nngh… I…I like your voice and hearing you take pleasure in me…”

“You mean my bedroom voice? Then why don’t I leave a few voice recordings on your phone? You can listen to them over and over when you masturbate with me on your mind.”

Anne gripped the floor of the tent as he began thrusting into her gently. He admired her ass, caressing it gently.

“What else?”

“Huh?”

“What else do you like?”

Anne swallowed. “I…I like compliments but, unnh, I feel like such a narcissist…”

“Oh, darling, you’re not a narcissist if you feel flattered,” Raihan let out a breathy chuckle. “So, you liked it when I called you sexy and beautiful? What other adjectives could I add?”

“G-G-Gorgeous is my favourite…”

Raihan moaned as he began thrusting a little faster. “Fuck yeah. You are fucking gorgeous. And fuckable.”

Anne gasped and Raihan groaned when her pussy flexed around his cock. “Raihan!”

“Ooooh fuck, that sounded so fucking sexy!” Raihan growled as he set a faster pace. “I love when that cute voice goes high pitched like that. Give me more!”

Anne moaned more as her legs began to tremble. “No, my voice sounds embarrassing!”

“Nah, it’s the fucking sexiest thing ever. Come on, tell me more. Tell me what else is enjoyable when I fuck this fucking gorgeous body of yours.”

Anne felt her whole face, along with her ears, burning completely red. “Ah, nngh…! Your…your…your cock is big!”

Raihan barked a laugh as he gave her a particularly deep thrust. “Good to know. So, our dear champion likes her cocks big, does she?”

Anne whimpered as he spanked her, groping her ass whilst giving her long, deep thrusts. Her moans grew louder as he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her back with every thrust.

“Fuck it.”

Anne let out a surprised squeak when Raihan pulled out, flipped her onto her back then thrust back in. He began pounding into her, kissing her roughly whilst hugging her body to him. Anne moaned louder, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back. Raihan let out a deep growl as he pulled away.

“Do you know what I love about fucking you?” he whispered against her eat. “I love that I can finally beat you in something.”

Anne shuddered as he dragged his tongue up the side of her face.

“Mmm. And I fucking love how sexy you look when I fuck you silly.”

Anne gasped as she covered her face, making loud moans of protest. Raihan grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, forcing her to look up at him.

“I mean it,” he purred. “I love seeing your face like this. It’s so fucking adorable, I can’t get enough of it.”

“Raihan!” Anne whined as she feebly wriggled in his grasp. “Oh, ohhhh, ohhhhhh…! I’m gonna cum…!”

Raihan’s eyes rolled back as he furiously pounded her, the lewd sounding slaps ringing out in the tent. 

“Fuck…!” He slammed his hips forward as Anne came around him, her pussy spasming and clenching down on his cock. He let out a guttural groan as he came with her, freezing over her as he emptied into the condom, panting hard.

He leaned down and rested his face against her neck. His arms came down to embrace her back and pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap. Anne’s arms went around him as they hugged each other, enjoying the feel of their skin on each other whilst coming down from their high. Raihan shifted his grip on her, one hand going down to cup her ass and whilst the other pressed her closer to him, settling on her back.

“Smile for the camera.”

“What…?” Anne turned her head a little and saw Raihan’s phone take a couple of pictures of them. She let out a soft moan of protest. “No…”

She tried to swat the phone away which nimbly darted into Raihan’s hand. The gym leader lifted the phone above them a little.

“Selfie time,” he whispered as Anne half-heartedly glared at the phone. “Good enough.”

He set the phone down and hugged Anne closer. Anne shifted a little. “Are you going to pull out or…?”

“Let me just stay inside you a little longer,” Raihan murmured as he cradled the back of her head. “You’re just too adorable to fuck and walk away you know.”

“I’m not that cute,” Anne mumbled grumpily with a pout as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Mmm, but you’re so huggable and snuggable.”

“I…shut up.”

Raihan chuckled as he gave her a gentle squeeze. “So. You and Hop?”

“Friends with benefits, nothing more, nothing less,” Anne was quick to say.

“I have a feeling he might be a little bit more attached than that. He’s your childhood friend so there could be something he’s trying to keep to himself.”

“So, if you started fucking Leon…?”

Raihan pulled away with wide eyes. “You know I’d love to and all, but I don’t even know if he’s interested in sex at all.”

“Wait are you serious?” Anne asked with raised eyebrows.

Raihan shrugged. “Well, it’d be a casual thing. I’m not ashamed of being bi but I don’t want to push Leon into something he wouldn’t want to do.”

“Then you’d better shield him from all the fanart I’ve seen.”

Raihan raised his eyebrows and Anne shrugged. He sighed and leaned forward, moving them so they were back into missionary, embracing each other. Anne looked up at the ceiling of the tent, squirming a little as Raihan nipped her ear.

“Raihan, think you want to pull out now?”

“…Nah. This is comfy and warm.” Anne gasped as he gave a shallow thrust. “I say we stay here for a bit longer.”

“How are you still hard? How do you even have the energy?”

“You’re too damn sexy.”

“No, Raihan, you are not meant to use the same condom for two rounds!”

“You want two rounds?”

“No! Pull out! Stop!”

“But it feels so good…”

Anne threw her head back and sighed as Raihan kept grinding against her. “At least change the condom.”

“Fine.”

Anne jumped as Raihan pulled out, rolled the full condom off, put a new condom on then slipped back in. The champion moaned in defeat as they fucked for the rest of that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne’s journey to Motostoke was relatively quiet since her complaints about Raihan were mostly in her head. She limped through the Wild Area, feeling the aches in her body, courtesy of the aforementioned gym leader. He did offer to journey with her, perhaps they could go to Hammerlocke to get a taxi, but she declined in favour of being spared more of his urges.

Raihan did send her off with a kiss and a playful slap on her butt, however. Looks like she had another partner to her list.

She let out a relieved sigh when she reached Motostoke late in the evening. Hop was waiting by the pokémon centre and waved to her.

“Anne! Over here!”

Anne smiled softly as he ran to her and squeezed his arms around her. She winced a little and he pulled away.

“You okay? Are you limping?”

“Just a little bit,” Anne hissed as she stretched her leg out and groaned softly. “Nothing serious. So, what’s up?”

Hop swung his hands behind his back and looked around. “Oh well, not much. Thought we could hang out, grab a bite to eat, spend the night…”

Anne groaned as she placed her hands on her hips to stretch her back out. “I can’t go all the way tonight. Sorry, Hop. But a coffee sounds nice.”

Hop looked a little disappointed but nodded. “That’s fine! Hey, why don’t we go straight to the Budew Inn and just order room service? We can relax, you can rest and…you know.”

Anne smiled a little at his bashful behaviour and ruffled his hair. “For one who just barrelled ahead of me during our pokémon journey, you certainly act like a shy virgin when it comes to sex.”

Hop spluttered and grabbed her hand. He began leading her to the inn before she discreetly slipped herself out of his grip. They walked side by side, Hop talking about what he had been doing in Sonia’s lab and she listened. 

Her focus wavered slightly as she spotted one of the dark alleyways. She bit her lip as she noticed two guys, holding hands and disappearing down the alleyway. She knew what they were up to…

* * *

_Anne covered her mouth with one hand and gripped Kabu’s hair with her other. Her back was pressed up against the brick wall, her thighs resting on his shoulders, pressing against his ears. Her trousers were in a crumpled heap by his knees with her socks and trainers as he dutifully ate her out, his hands supporting her._

_“Kabu…!” she whined softly. “Someone’s going to find us…!”_

_Kabu pulled away briefly to suck on her clit, his fingers sliding into her cunt easily. “Keep quiet and your hood up and they won’t know it’s you.”_

_Anne gasped as he made her squirt a little, her body trembling as she was brought closer to her orgasm. Kabu pressed the tip of his tongue against her swollen clit, playing with it, flicking it gently._

_“A lot of young lovers have sex here,” he whispered in between his actions. “Anyone passing by will assume we’re just another faceless couple who couldn’t wait to get home to express our lust.”_

_“You…brought me…here…!” Anne whined and gasped._

_She bit down on the sleeve of Kabu’s hoodie as she came on his face, spasming uncontrollably as her eyes rolled back in bliss. His scent in the fabric made her go crazy as he lapped up her love juices before getting to a crouching position so she could rest her bare feet on his knees._

_They looked at each other, panting quietly. Kabu smirked softly._

_“Is it me, or are you more excited here than in my bed?”_

_Anne gawped at him and shuddered as he gently rubbed his fingers inside of her. He looked at her arousal, spreading his fingers so he could look inside her._

_“I would have you get dressed so we can finish this in private,” he said before supporting her ass so he could lift her whilst getting to his feet. “However, when you’re this needy…”_

_“I…!” Anne whimpered as he pulled his cock out. She watched as he fished out a condom from his pocket. “You planned this!”_

_“I always carry one on me in case,” Kabu said with a smirk as he fumbled to unwrap and roll it on. “Especially since I had a delightful young lover to tend to.”_

_Anne stuttered as he rubbed himself against her then pushed himself in. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and pressed her face against the side of his head. He cradled her close, one arm wrapping around her back as he kissed her cheek._

_“Mmm. You’re so enticing in my hoodie,” he whispered into her ear. “I should take you here more.” Anne squirmed as he rubbed her back, nuzzling her gently. “You’re also so sweet clinging onto me. I’m overcome with the desire to keep you.”_

_Anne swallowed as he grinded his hips a little before lowering his arm to keep supporting her._

_“Now, rest your back against the wall.” Anne leaned back as per his instruction; her cheeks flushed under the hood. She looked up at Kabu’s gentle smile as he caressed her hip. “Good girl.”_

_Anne gasped as he began thrusting into her, the gentle slaps echoing in the alleyway. She shuddered and gulped as Kabu leaned forward to kiss her. She moaned softly, trying to keep herself as quiet as possible. She let out a short breath when the kiss was broken and Kabu leaned back to her ear._

_“You’re soaking. You must really enjoy this.” Anne whined and Kabu nipped her earlobe. “Don’t be embarrassed, it is good that you enjoy this. I enjoy it too. Having you wrapped around me as I bring you closer and closer to bliss.”_

_Anne shuddered and squeezed her legs around him tighter. “Don’t…say such things…”_

_“Why not? Am I wrong? Do you not enjoy this? Because…I could stop…”_

_Anne gasped and looked up at Kabu, tears pricking her eyes. “Please, no!”_

_Kabu paused to look at her, his smirk fading as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. “Tell me what you want.”_

_Anne’s bottom lip wobbled as she lowered her gaze. “K-Keep going. I’m so wet and I feel…really, really good. Please don’t stop…”_

_Kabu smiled as he kissed her. “As you wish.”_

_Anne let out a loud gasp as he began thrusting deep and hard. She placed a hand over her mouth, biting into the sleeve and rolling her eyes back as his scent drove her wild. Her legs trembled as they gripped Kabu, like her pussy clenching around his cock. His pleasured breaths tickled her skin as she rolled her eyes back._

_Her head was spinning as it registered the pleasure coursing through her veins. She gripped the back of the hoodie Kabu was wearing as she let out more helpless moans and squeals._

_Kabu then groaned in ecstasy right by her ear and she came around him once she realised, he was cumming. They clung onto each other, panting heavily as they came down from their high._

_Kabu kissed Anne gently, smiling at her. “Good girl.”_

_Anne blushed as she buried her face into his neck as they stayed there for a while, enjoying the closeness._

* * *

“Ahhh, Anne…!”

Anne hummed as she deepthroated Hop’s cock. He was a manageable size compared to Raihan and she was more than grateful her jaw wouldn’t be aching as much.

Hop lay on the bed, gripping the pillow supporting his head and bucking his hips a little as she bobbed her head.

“C-C-Careful, I’ll cum…!” he panted as she pinned his hips down. “Nngh…! Anne!”

Anne pulled away and closed her eyes as he came all over her face, his cock twitching just inches away from her lips. She opened one eye and wiped her face down as Hop flopped back and covered his face.

“Argh! This is so embarrassing! How can you make me cum so quickly?!”

Anne smirked triumphantly as she pulled herself to lie next to him, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table to wipe herself down properly.

“I practice.”

Hop chuckled as he lowered his hands to look up at the ceiling. “I noticed. But I can’t fall behind!”

His hand went to her trousers and she took it, shaking her head. “Sorry, Hop, but I’m feeling very sore down there. I’m fine with just getting you off.”

Hop frowned as she rolled onto her back, stretching her limbs. “Why are you sore? Did you injure yourself?”

“Nah, I was with Raihan who, as it turns out, is pretty much horny most of the time.”

Hop propped himself on his elbows and stared at her. “What? Like…you had sex with him?”

“We fucked, yeah,” Anne nodded and frowned back. “Hop, you know we’re not exclusive right?”

Hop swallowed and turned his head. “Well yeah, I got that, but I was…I guess I was kind of hoping I was the only one anyway.”

Anne propped herself to sit upright. “Hop, I told you before, I don’t want to have a relationship. Not with how busy I’ve been with being the Champion. It’s just simpler and easier to just have friends with benefits.”

Hop nodded and lay back down. “I know.”

Anne pressed her lips together as she lay back down to stare at the ceiling. Hop fiddled with his hands on his stomach.

“So, who else have you been seeing?”

Anne closed her eyes. “I won’t answer that because you’ll just get upset.”

“I just want to know.”

“Hop, it will upset you. I shouldn’t have mentioned Raihan so just drop it.”

“I’m just curious.”

“Hop!” Anne shot him a reprimanding look. “Honestly, it’s none of your business as it is none of my business to know who you sleep with.”

Hop’s face fell and he looked away. Anne sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that,” she murmured. “I’ll go book another room.”

Hop shot up and grabbed her wrist. “No, sorry, you’re tired and sore, I shouldn’t have been weird. Stay please? I don’t want our friendship to be weird.” Anne glanced at Hop as he pulled her back a little. “Let’s order that room service! I know I could eat something other than curry for a change!”

Anne stared at Hop for a while before nodding. “Sure. Surprise me. I really want a bath, just to relax.”

“Sure! I’ll bring it in!” Hop then grinned wider. “Perhaps I could join you.”

“Sure, if the bath can fit us both.”

“It’ll fit us both and the food!”

Anne grabbed her bag and fished her purse out. “Here, use as much as you want. My treat for upsetting you.”

“Oh, nah, I’m the one making things awkward!” Hop laughed as he shook his head. “But if you want, we can just split if fifty fifty so it’s fair, yeah?”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Fine, get me a meal and dessert, okay? Warm dessert, no ice cream or anything like that.”

“You got it, champ,” Hop chuckled as he saluted and reached to his bedside table to grab a menu for the room service.

Anne smiled slightly as she pushed herself to her feet and retreated to the bathroom. She heard Hop dial for room service as she looked at the various lotions and soaps before grabbing the bubble solution. She ran a bubble bath whilst stripping down and noticing Raihan’s hickeys in the mirror.

She rubbed her neck, sighing and glaring at the bruises.

“Thanks a lot, Raihan,” she grumbled before stepping into the warm water and sighing in content, slipping down and stretching her legs.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she began relaxing and enjoying the bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, another championship, another notch on Anne’s belt for her winning streak. After a long, arduous day full of near misses, intense battles and skidding across the turf over victories, Anne was ready to faceplant into her bed at her hotel.

As the Champion, she may have booked the Royal Suite but being a humble young lady with no desire for unnecessary attention, she settled for a regular room. Besides, Wyndon was too fancy and overpriced to enjoy the finer things in life in her opinion.

Anne let out a tired yawn as she fumbled with her card key on her door. A sharp slap on her butt made her jump and she turned to see Raihan’s cheeky smirk before she was pinned to the door and kissed, hard. She let out a surprised sound as she initially slapped his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. They parted after a few moments, Anne catching her breath and slapped his chest lightly.

“Could have given me a notice,” she grumbled and Raihan grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“I did,” he said as he groped her ass.

Anne sighed as he slipped her card out of her hand and opened the door for her. “Raihan, I’m tired…”

“And this hotel is fully booked,” Raihan said as he nudged her in and closed the door behind them. “I just want to spend the night here without having to go all the way back to Hammerlocke.”

He kissed her again and she sighed, kissing him back. “Fine, but I’m knackered so don’t expect me to put in that much work…”

“Mmm, we might not go all the way, I just want to cuddle you,” Raihan muttered as he nuzzled her neck.

“Ah, what am I, a teddiursa?”

“My teddiursa.”

Anne slapped his back as they hugged on the spot for a while, Raihan’s hands roaming up and down her body. They froze when they heard a knock on the door.

“Anne? It’s Leon. I know you’re probably shattered from today, but I really need to talk about a few things with you.”

Anne stared at the door. “I’m not sure if I like him as chairman, he’s so bossy and demanding.”

She felt Raihan smirk against her neck. “Let’s see if he’s bossy and demanding in a different aspect.” Anne paled as Raihan let her go, spun around and opened the door. “Leon! Haven’t seen you off the battlefield for a while, come in!”

Leon looked confused as Raihan gently tugged him into the room then spotted Anne. He looked between the two trainers before blushing lightly. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Not at all,” Raihan smirked as he leaned against the door. “So, you wanted to talk about a few things to our dear Champion?”

Leon looked between them again and adjusted his cravat. “Well, it could wait until tomorrow.”

“But you’ve come all this way! Come now, I’m sure our lovely Champion can see to what you’re desperate to get off your chest.”

Anne rolled her eyes as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “I’ll just grab my phone. Talk to me, I’ll take notes.”

Leon nodded as Anne took her bag out and fumbled through it to get her phone out. She sat on the bed, idly petting the spot next to her for him to sit. Leon looked wary, glancing at Raihan before sitting down next to her.

It was mainly Leon being her agent and discussing different sponsors that were wanting to endorse and support her and sorting out which ones to drop. Anne looked tired as she made notes on her phone. She was going to need to change up the patches on her Champion shirt a lot. Leon suggested a cape, but she rejected it quickly. Sounded like a lot of hassle and people would spot her when she wanted to hide.

Leon was in the midst of chastising her for her disappearing acts when Raihan sat next to him and petted his back.

“Leon,” the gym leader sighed. “Didn’t you have disappearing acts too?”

“Getting lost isn’t a disappearing act,” Leon muttered grumpily as Anne yawned. The Champion rested her head on his shoulder. He froze, making Raihan grin and rest his chin on the other shoulder.

“I almost beat her today,” the gym leader sighed. “So close.” He snuck an arm around Leon’s waist. “You know, it’s kind of late. I’m sure the bed is big enough for the three of us.”

Leon leapt to his feet, making Anne fall on her side and Raihan sat up straight. “No, it’s fine, I should go.”

“Leon, buddy, your bulge is obvious.” Leon flushed as he turned his body to hide his arousal.

“It’s something that happens when I get excited after a day of intense battles,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Then let us take care of it,” Raihan said as he beckoned for him to sit back down. “It’s cool if you don’t want me to touch it personally but you can at least cuddle with Anne. She’s a real good cuddler.”

Leon floundered as he looked between them. He looked down and Raihan tilted his head when he heard a soft mumble.

“Leon?”

“I’ve…never done that.”

Raihan and Anne raised their eyebrows. “Come again?” Raihan prompted.

“I’ve…never…like…”

“What, not even like masturbate?” Leon shook his head. “No, come on, every guy who’s had an erection has masturbated.”

“I just…normally wait for it to go down or just take a cold shower.”

Raihan stared at Leon for a while before grabbing his wrist and pulling him back onto the bed. “You ever kissed a person before?”

“N-No,” Leon stammered. “I’ve never had the time…”

“Well, we got time now,” Raihan grinned as he turned Leon to face Anne.

Anne leaned forward and caught Leon’s eyes. “Are you alright with this?”

Leon swallowed as he took in her face and nodded. Anne leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. Leon sat there unmoving for a few moments before sloppily kissing back. Anne pulled away carefully.

“May I touch?” she asked, her hands hovering over his chest. Leon nodded and she placed her hands down. She swallowed as she felt his muscles through the suit but just barely. “May I…take this off?”

Leon swallowed and nodded again. Anne began working on unbuttoning his shirt whilst Raihan slid Leon’s jacket off. Soon the former Champion was topless, and two pairs of hands were roaming over his well-toned chest.

“Can I get a kiss?” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear.

Leon turned to Raihan and looked at him for a while. He tilted his head up and let Raihan descend to kiss him. Anne swallowed as she saw them kissing before leaning down to kiss Leon’s chest, her thumbs brushing his waistband.

“Leon, can I see…?” she asked slowly, looking up at them.

Leon’s face was a brighter red as he turned to look at her. He pressed his thighs together initially before bringing his legs up to rest on the bed.

Anne took this as confirmation as she worked to get his shoes and socks off before fumbling with his trousers and boxers to pull them down, leaving him completely nude. She sucked in a breath as his erection stood tall and proud and Leon covered his face. Raihan whistled.

“Good thing she likes them big.” Anne leaned around to slap Raihan up the head and he chuckled. “Go ahead and let her play with you. I’ll just get myself comfortable.”

Anne guided Leon to lie on the bed comfortably, head propped up on a couple of pillows. She kicked her own shoes off and settled between his legs. 

“Can I touch you?” she asked as her hand hovered over his erection. Leon nodded and she gripped his cock, gently stroking it. Leon moaned, making both Anne and Raihan, who was in the process of stripping himself, shudder. Anne licked her lips as she kept stroking him. “I’d like to taste you.”

“What?” Leon moaned softly as his hips lifted a little to her attention. “But won’t that…”

Anne leaned forward to press her lips to the tip of his cock, making him buck his hips.

“Let her, Leon,” Raihan said as he was just down to his boxers at this point. “She’s really good.”

Leon groaned louder as Anne slowly dragged her tongue from the base, up his shaft and ending at the tip, slowly prodding the slit. Her lips hovered over her erection and he nodded, groaning again when she descended and took his cock in her mouth, swallowing half of it almost right away.

She gobbled his cock hungry and Leon gripped the sheets underneath him, moaning. She let out a soft sound as she felt Raihan’s hands pull her shoes, socks and trousers off, leaving her bare and vulnerable. She lifted her hips as he rubbed his fingers against her cunt.

“Ahh, you’re dripping,” Raihan groaned as he pulled away.

There was a shutter and Anne opened her eyes to see Raihan’s phone taking pictures of her swallowing Leon’s cock. She let out a sound of protest and widened her eyes as she felt the tip of his cock against her.

“It’s wrapped, don’t worry,” he whispered before pushing in.

Anne let out a surprised whine as she kept sucking diligently and Leon placed a hand on her cheek, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. They locked eyes as Raihan began thrusting gently, tilting his head back.

“How are you feeling, Leon?” he asked as Anne moaned around Leon’s cock.

“G-G-Good…” Leon moaned as he tilted his head back.

“Mmm, I think Anne’s feeling good too.”

Anne let out a soft whimper to agree, pushing her hips back. The room was filled with the gently slaps of Raihan’s hips, sloppy sucking from Anne’s mouth and the rich, deep moans of pleasure from Leon. His hand drifted from her cheek to her hair where he gripped it gently.

Anne’s pleasure was building up more and more with her mouth and cunt stuffed with cocks that made her wet. She let out a high-pitched moan and Raihan paused with wide eyes, shuddering.

“What? Already?” he teased whilst squeezing her ass.

“Shut up,” Anne tried to speak around Leon’s cock. She kept sucking as Raihan pulled out and lifted her hips so he could lean and lap up her juices. She squealed as Leon took this in with wide eyes, then tilted his head.

“Anne…!” He tightened his grip on her head and bucked his hips. Anne let out a surprised sound as her mouth flooded with cum and she swallowed it all as best as she could. She pulled away as Leon flopped on the bed, covering his face and blushing harder.

Raihan let Anne’s hips down and wiped his mouth, smirking. “Right, shall we go about taking your virginity then?”

Leon looked up at Raihan, opening and closing his lips as Anne pulled away, wiping her mouth.

“How are we going to go about that?” she asked and Raihan slipped off the bed to grab another condom.

“Don’t worry, his ass is safe for now,” he chuckled and Leon sat up sharply. “Relax, buddy. Just lie down and let us wrap you.”

He handed the condom to Anne who unwrapped it and rolled it over his erection. Leon swallowed as she glanced back at Raihan for instruction. The gym leader cupped his chin before smirking.

“We’ll take this nice and slow, don’t worry,” he said as he got back on the bed. “For now, just ride him.”

Anne nodded as she gripped Leon’s cock and positioned herself over it. Leon raised his hands to settle on her hips and groaned as she took all of him in. Anne shuddered as her inner walls gripped him tight. She grinded her hips, hands covering his as she bit her lip.

“Leon, you feel so good…” she moaned, and Leon closed his eyes, shuddering.

“Yeah, you too…”

Anne let out a soft sound as Raihan leaned against her and kissed her neck. He ran a finger up her crack.

“Ever played here before?” he asked, and Anne shuddered.

“Piers…” she whimpered and Raihan hummed, helping her out of her top and bra.

“You’ve done some interesting things with him, haven’t you?” he whispered. “Now, lie forward.” Anne leaned forward with Leon so they were lying together. She swallowed as Raihan parted her cheeks and prodded her puckered hole. She buried her face into his neck and Leon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tighter.

“…You’re warm,” he murmured.

“Um…about to get warmer…probably…” Anne murmured as Raihan slid one finger into her ass. “Ah…!”

“Don’t have any lube on you, do you?” he asked and Anne shook her head. “Well, we’ll make do…”

He began collecting the juices that were seeping out of Anne and covered her asshole with it. He worked to get it open as Leon lifted her head so he could kiss her gently. Anne leaned forward into the kiss, her tongue diving into his mouth. Leon let out a soft groan or two when Raihan’s fingers delved into Anne’s ass and stroked his cock through the wall between her two holes.

Anne let out whimpers and moans against Leon’s lips, until her breath hitched. Leon pulled away and noticed Raihan positioning himself. Then he rolled his head back and groaned when he felt Raihan’s cock rub against his when he took Anne’s ass. Anne whined as she buried her face into Leon again.

“First time, champ?” Raihan asked as he rubbed her hip.

Anne panted as her holes convulsed and clutched onto both cocks. Raihan nodded and licked his lips. “No need to move, buddy. I’m just going to take this opportunity to fuck Anne silly, then you can have fun.”

“Raihan!” Anne whined as he pulled his hips back and began thrusting into her. “Unnh!”

Leon leaned in to kiss her and caressed her back. He groaned as his cock throbbed, feeling Raihan’s rub against him and Anne’s cunt squeeze him as she took the gym leader’s pounding.

Raihan groaned louder as he spanked Anne, making her yelp. “Fuck, your ass is fucking brilliant! Oh, you’re so tight, I’m gonna fuck your ass to the shape of my cock!”

“Raihan…!” Anne cried out as she hugged Leon tighter. “Do you have to…say such things?”

“Only for you, gorgeous slut,” Raihan chuckled.

Leon blushed brightly as he watched Raihan fuck Anne’s poor ass. His stomach fluttered as he saw Raihan’s pleasured face and groaned.

“Oh fuck, Anne, you’re too tight! I’m gonna…!”

Raihan roared as he slammed into Anne’s ass and came, making Anne scream from the brutal thrust into her poor, abused ass. She shuddered as Raihan stayed connected to her for a few moments then pulled out, falling on his ass and making the bed bounce.

The room was filled with laboured breaths for a few minutes, Anne reaching to rub her poor, sore ass. She whimpered as Leon’s hand drifted down with her, caressing one cheek. Raihan smirked as he approached them, placing a hand on her other cheek.

“Still knackered, darling?” he asked and kissed Anne sweetly. Anne nodded and Raihan leaned over to kiss Leon. “Think you can cope without me? I’ll just wash up.”

Leon looked flustered as Raihan slipped off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He and Anne looked at each other and Anne looked shy as her cunt squeezed Leon’s cock, so close to her climax.

“Think we could…roll over?” she asked.

“Sure…” Leon’s arms squeezed around her body and he rolled them over. Anne rested her head on the pillows and wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Just…go with what feels natural,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Go as hard and fast as you want. I’m prepped up enough for it…” Leon nodded as he pulled his hips back but slipped out and slid his cock against her stomach by accident. Anne burst out laughing as he blushed from embarrassment. “Maybe don’t pull back that far.”

Leon stuttered as he parted her legs to push himself in her again. He began thrusting shallowly, enticing happy moans from Anne. This encouraged him to thrust faster, harder and deeper. Anne arched her back, groaning as her juices flowed freely.

“Yes, fuck!” she screamed as she clawed the sheets. “Fuck, Leon, deeper! Faster!”

“Anne!” Leon groaned as he fucked her faster, the bed creaking more and more. “Oh, Anne, you feel so good!”

Anne’s eyes rolled back a little and she groaned when Raihan’s phone began flitting about over her head. She tried to swat at it, like a bug.

“Raihan! Your stupid phone is killing my buzz!”

“Just let Leon fuck you like the little slut you are,” Raihan chuckled as he watched by the bathroom door.

“Anne, I’m going to…!”

Anne’s mind went blank as Leon’s thrusts had her cumming hard and she arched her back with an orgasmic scream. Leon groaned as he gave a final thrust, cumming shortly after. They fell onto the bed, hugging one another and catching their breaths.

Leon kissed Anne’s cheek as Raihan strolled over and grabbed his phone to turn it off. “Right, lovebirds, mind if I duck under the covers.”

“Let me join you,” Anne mumbled. 

Leon pushed himself off her and shuddered, closing his eyes and sighing. He clumsily rolled the full condom off and looked around. Raihan shrugged as he took the condom off him and tossed it into the bin that was by the window.

Anne slipped under the covers and rested her head against his shoulder. Raihan wrapped one arm around her and glanced at Leon.

“Join us. Take a day off. You deserve it, working as hard as you do.”

Leon swallowed and glanced at the door. He sighed, shrugged and got under the covers with them, spooning Anne. Anne yawned and closed her eyes whilst Raihan leaned down to kiss Leon’s head.

Leon shifted as he rested his head and smiled a little, closing his eyes. The three of them dropped off to sleep in the bed, a little cramped buy cosy nonetheless.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne slowly woke up to the sounds of grunting and moaning. She cracked one eye open and felt her cheeks burn when she saw Raihan straddling Leon right next to her, fisting their cocks together in a sticky, slick mess. Leon pressed his head to the pillow, bucking his hips and panting with bright red cheeks.

“Raihan, don’t,” he moaned and gasped, grinding his hips against Raihan’s. “Anne…”

“Ssh,” Raihan cooed with that cocky smirk of his. “She’s fast asleep, Leon. Enjoy this. You feel good when I rub you like this, don’t you?”

Leon let out a choked groan, making Anne swallow hard.

Hot damn. Now she understood the fanart. The two of them together like this, Raihan’s cocky, smug attitude combined with a flustered, innocent Leon was just…hot.

She slowly slid a hand to her throbbing clit to relieve the tension building in her loins. She bit her lip as she pleasured herself steadily, her thighs steadily getting coated with her own arousal as she watched the erotic display inches away from her.

Leon tipped his head back with a gasp. “I’m gonna cum, Raihan,” he panted. 

“Fuck, yes, me too,” Raihan rasped as he rubbed their cocks together faster. “I can feel you throbbing, at the edge of exploding. Cum, Leon! Let loose that sweet, sweet cum of yours!”

Leon’s deep, throaty moan had Anne’s core quivering as his cock fountained a good amount of cum that landed on his chest. Raihan came shortly after with a satisfied moan, his phone flitting around to catch shots of their orgasms and the aftermath. Leon let out a breath of air as cum pooled on his chest, dripping down his sides and staining the sheets.

“You look so fucking sexy when you cum,” Raihan chuckled as he sat back, catching his breath and grabbing his phone to look at the pictures. “Ohhhh, fuck, these are going straight into my collection.” He smirked slyly. “Anne will love these.”

“Don’t show her…!” Leon choked as he propped himself up.

“Aw, but she would love this,” Raihan pouted then turned his phone off. “But yeah. Sure, buddy. If you don’t want her to see them, she won’t. Only with your consent, alright?” His smirk returned. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Leon stuttered before grabbing the nearest pillow and pressing it to his face. He mumbled something which neither Anne nor Raihan could catch. The gym leader just chuckled and slipped off the bed. 

“I’ll grab something for lunch,” he said and stretched his body out. “Anything tickle your fancy?” Leon mumbled something that seemed like a negative answer. Raihan grinned and pulled the pillow off the former champion, swooping down to kiss his nose. “See you in about half an hour, buddy~!”

Leon’s face went a deeper shade of red as he stuttered whilst his friend zipped around the room to change into his clothes. Anne squeezed her eyes closed as he approached her bedside and swiped the key card off the bedside table next to her.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me borrowing this,” he said cheekily. “Later!”

The door opened and closed. Leon let out a loud sigh, rubbing his nose and looking bashful. Anne giggled and he lurched away from her, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You’re awake?!”

“Very much so,” Anne purred as she opened her eyes and smirked softly.

Leon stuttered as he looked around the room then pressed his fingers together. “How…much did you see?”

“Just enough to see the big finish.” Leon groaned as he buried his head in his hands. Anne’s smile softened as she edged closer, draped an arm around his sticky torso and kissed his cheek. “Good morning.”

“…It’s afternoon.”

“Eh.” Anne nuzzled him gently, cuddling him as he burned brighter. “Leon, can I clean you up?”

“Huh?” Leon lifted his head out of his hands then looked at his cum-stained chest. “Well I can just do it myself…”

“Mmm…”

Leon’s eyes widened as Anne leaned down and dragged her tongue up his chest, collecting as much cum as she could. “Anne!”

“Ssh.” Anne shifted so she was situated between his legs and lapped up the cum dutifully. “My throat’s a little dry.”

“Then have water…!” 

Leon blushed deeper as Anne kept lapping and kissing the cum away, her hands holding him steady as she tickled his abs with her greedy tongue. She caressed his muscles, as he moaned softly, lying back and letting her do as she pleased. His breath hitched as she found the cum pooling around his erect member.

“Mmm…” she murmured as she let her breath tickle his cock. “May I touch this, Leon?”

They locked gazes until Leon timidly nodded. Anne gently held his cock steady and dragged her tongue up his shaft, making him twitch and gasp. She lovingly kissed the tip and smiled up at him.

“You’re so hot,” she whispered as she kissed his tip a couple more times. “This is a cock I want to worship every day…”

“It’s…that good?”

Anne barked a laugh before teasing the tip with her tongue, slowly circling it and flicking the slit playfully. “If you’ll let me, I can make you feel good as well?”

Leon looked to the side shyly. “If you want…”

“Not if _I_ want, Leon,” Anne chided gently. “If _you_ want. You can tell me no if you’re not comfortable. This is a safe space.”

“Yes,” Leon stuttered and covered his eyes. “Yes, it feels good when you touch it and…you look nice so…”

Anne laughed and kissed his cock again. “I’ll take nice any day I suppose.”

Leon’s breath hitched as her lips enclosed around the head of his cock and she began sucking him dutifully, her tongue rubbing against the sensitive flesh. His hand placed itself on her head as she slowly bobbed her head, sucking firmly around his excited cock. Her tongue greedily lapped up the precum seeping from the tip as one hand stroked what length wasn’t getting the oral treatment. Her other hand snuck between her legs to play with her very excited pussy.

She moaned loudly as Leon pressed his fingers against her scalp and she bobbed her head faster. His moans were the sweetest music for her aching, thirsty body. She pulled away once her jaw began to ache, kissing the red, throbbing member before her tenderly.

“Leon, I want to ride you,” she murmured as she kept stroking and licking him.

“R-Ride me?”

“Pass me a condom, please? I need to ride you so badly…”

Leon stumbled to lean over to the bedside and grabbed the box of condoms. He fumbled with it before handing a condom to her. She tore the wrapper off with her teeth, pressed the tip between her lips and pushed the latex down on his member. Leon bucked his hips in surprise as she pulled away and rolled it down a couple of times to ensure it was secure.

Satisfied that he was safely wrapped, Anne lifted herself up and rubbed her dripping cunt against his cock. His jaw dropped as she positioned herself against his cock then slid down in a smooth motion, moaning shamelessly and tilting her head back.

“Ohhh fuck,” she sighed as she grinded her hips against his. “So good, fuck…”

Leon’s hands settled on her hips as he grinded up against her, panting lustfully as she squeezed around his cock happily. “Anne…”

“Ssh…” Anne cooed as she braced her hands on his chest, rolling her hips slowly and biting her lip. “Just leave everything to me. You and Raihan did this to me, take responsibility…”

“Um, uh, yes, ma’am,” Leon muttered and Anne giggled before she raised her hips and began bouncing on his cock.

He tightened his hold on her hips and relaxed against the pillows, sighing happily as her slutty cunt sloppily moved up and down his aching cock. Her breasts moved with her riding as she set her pace, biting her lip and drooling as his length reached the spots that made her feel good.

“Ohhh, Leon, you’re so big and so good,” she moaned, making him blush deeper. “Ohhh, fuck, fuck, you’re stretching me out so nicely, you’re rubbing against all my pleasure spots, fuck…”

“You’re tight,” Leon panted as he covered his eyes with his arm. “I’m close…”

Anne slowed down and he groaned in surprise. She leaned down to move his arm and kiss him sweetly. “Leon, sit up?”

The former champion scrambled to sit up, adjusting his grip on her hips. Anne smiled sweetly as she grinded down against him and took his hands to touch her sides.

“Feel me. Touch me. Do what you want with your hands.”

Leon swallowed as his hands moved across her sun-kissed skin, thumbs teasing her inner thighs as he stroked her legs. Anne pushed his hair back, carefully threading her fingers through the purple locks and kissing his head gently.

His hands settled on her lower back as she leaned back, supporting her weight with her hands and began moving up and down his cock once more, biting her lip and closing her eyes in pleasure. Leon held her hips for a while, mesmerized by her movements and groaning.

“Fuck…!”

Anne yelped as Leon slipped out of her and shifted so he could lie on top of her. He sheathed himself in her and began pounding into her, panting heavily.

“I’m sorry, Anne,” he breathed as he buried his face into her neck and held her close. “I can’t help it, I’m close, I need to…!”

“Ohhh, fuck, yeah, harder,” Anne whined as she snuck a hand between them to play with her clit. “Fuck me silly! I’m just a naughty little slut who needs your big cock inside her…!”

Leon groaned as the slapping of their hips echoed in the room, shuddering as Anne raked her nails down his back and locked her legs around his waist. The lewd sounds, combined with her extra stimulation, picturing Raihan and Leon rubbing cocks together and feeling Leon’s cock drive deeper into her sent Anne over the edge, making her squirt a little in her heightened bliss.

Leon’s thrusts faltered as he groaned, slamming deep into her and spilling into the condom. He pulled away from her cunt’s death grip and rolled onto his back, heaving laboured breaths as they rested together. Anne wiped the sweat off her brow as their bodies cooled, patting Leon’s shoulder gently.

“You ought to fuck more to calm down,” she teased and Leon turned away with a flustered blush. Her playful smile disappeared when her phone rang and she groaned. “Ugh, it’s all the way over there! Fuck…” She rolled onto her front and crawled over to her phone to answer it. “Hello?”

_“Afternoon, Anne!”_

“Oh, hi, Hop.” Leon propped himself up on his elbows as Anne yawned and checked the time on her phone. “Good effort in the Championship by the way,” she said as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

_“Eh, I didn’t get the chance to battle with you. That sucks.”_

“I can fight you any time,” Anne mumbled as she rolled onto her back. “Any time apart from today that is. I’m having a lie in because I just need to recover from the excitement.”

_“Oh, right. Yeah, I understand. I was wondering if we could grab a quick coffee before I head back to Sonia’s lab.”_

“Depends, when is your train leaving?”

_“At quarter to.”_

Anne blinked slowly before checking her phone then pressing it back to her ear. “Sorry, Hop but that’s a bit short notice…”

_“I thought so. Sorry.”_

“No, no, don’t be sorry. Blame me for sleeping in this late. Look, I’ll catch you at Sonia’s lab if you want. Maybe this weekend?”

_“That sounds great! But will you be alright with that? You have a lot of fans in Wedgehurst after all.”_

“It’ll be fine,” Anne waved a hand dismissively.

“Can arrange an autograph or photoshoot there,” Leon murmured with a pensive look and Anne raised an eyebrow. “Hm? What? It’s natural to take advantage of the hype after a recent Championship.”

“I like you better when you’re not thinking business,” Anne grumbled.

_“Wait…is Lee with you?”_

Anne flinched as she turned to her phone and swallowed. “Um, well, he…” Her eyes widened slightly as the call was cut off and she slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. “Shit.” She sat up and bit her thumb. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“Anne?”

“Oh shit, I shouldn’t have, _fuck_!” Anne buried her head in her hands and groaned. “I should not have fucked you.”

“Why not?” Leon tilted his head. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s my fault,” Anne sighed. “Hop and I have a friends with benefits situation going on but I think he’s gotten a little _too_ attached. And even so, you’re his older brother, it feels disrespectful.”

“…Oh.”

Anne groaned and pushed herself to her feet. “I’m gonna take a cold shower to freshen up. Sorry, I just…need a minute.”

She hobbled into the bathroom, stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast. The cold had her yelping but she woke up, slapping her face gently. She sighed rested her head against the tiles.

“I’m a fucking idiot.”


	9. Chapter 9

Anne lounged on the grass, staring up at the sunset coloured sky as her pokemon blissfully scampered around her. Electra barked happily as she chased Ignis around the berry tree, Ignis holding a stash of berries close to his chest. Hunter was more content to sit under the shade of the tree and watch the two energetic pokemon run, nibbling on his own berry.

The phone pinged beside the champion and she idly glanced at the screen, huffing as she saw it was another text from Raihan. She dismissed the notification and set her phone down, shifting to get into a different comfortable position.

It had been a couple weeks since the Championship and not one message from Hop. Anne understood to give him his space and not wanting to annoy him with texts or calls if he didn’t want to speak with her. But it didn’t ease the guilt that was nibbling in her gut.

On the one hand, she didn’t want to be in a serious relationship, not until she was at least dethroned perhaps. She was content to fool around, explore and experiment with people she could trust and could understand her time commitments. She shouldn’t be feeling guilty because Hop’s feelings were his own issue to deal with, especially when she made it as clear as possible that they weren’t exclusive and things were casual.

On the other hand, she shouldn’t have started something that he might have taken the wrong way. Hop had a habit to skip things or rush into something headfirst. Since they had been friends for so long, she should have known deep down that his feelings might have gotten in the way and a casual relationship might just ruin their lifelong friendship.

Anne buried her face in her hands and groaned, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes closed as tears threatened to spill over. She didn’t want to hurt anyone with these arrangements she had with the men she had lain with. But why did she have to sacrifice her urge to explore this lusty side of her for Hop?

“I thought I would find you here.”

Anne lifted her hands and blinked owlishly when she saw Marnie standing by her tent, arms behind her back and a shy smile on her face. The champion sat up and glanced around before smiling sheepishly.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been lying low for a while and I’d reckon you’d stop by this hiding place of yours sooner or later. Do you want me to go?”

“No, no, you can stick around if you want.”

Anne patted the spot next to her, to which the gym leader eagerly complied, closing her eyes to feel the breeze against her. The champion hugged her legs to her chest, running her fingers down her legs idly.

“How have you been, Marnie?” she asked. “It’s been a while since we talked.”

“It’s been…busy,” Marnie nodded. “The last wave of trainers knackered me. I’m glad for this peace and quiet.”

“Peace…and quiet. In Spikemuth?” Marnie gently shoved Anne’s shoulder, making her smirk. The champion sighed and shrugged. “So what brings you out here?”

Marnie’s cheeks went pink as she looked away. “There’s…something that’s been on my mind for a while.”

“Eh? What’s that?” Marnie shuffled on the grass, fiddling with the sleeves on her coat. She began mumbling under her breath and Anne leaned in closer. “Marnie, I can’t quite hear…”

“What’s sex like?”

Anne lurched back with wide eyes, her jaw dropping. “Beg pardon?!”

“Sex. Is it…good?”

The champion blinked rapidly as she processed Marnie’s words. “Um. Did your parents or Piers not give you the talk yet?”

“Oh, I know everything from biology class and the safe sex talk,” Marnie nodded, her face getting redder by the second. “But…for the past month I’ve been thinking about it and…”

“Hold up, why are you asking me of all people?”

Marnie shifted uncomfortably, circling a spot on the grass shyly. “Well last month you were with Piers and…you and he…sounded…”

Anne thought back to last month…where Piers had dressed her in a harness and proceeded to edge her relentlessly, spanking her with a riding crop if she tried to stimulate herself without his command. Her whole body grew hot as she realised Marnie must have come back home at some point and overheard…their passion. And the embarrassing pleas of pleasure and release.

“I am so sorry you had to hear that from me…” Anne mumbled as she buried her face in her hands. “Oh Arceus, Piers said you had gone out for training…”

“I came back early. I twisted my ankle and needed to ice it…”

“How much did you hear?”

“I arrived at ten in the evening…”

“Oh _Arceus_ …” Anne pressed her forehead into her knees and gripped her hair. “Marnie I am so sorry…”

“You made me cum.” The champion lurched as she stared at Marnie with wide eyes. The girl had such a blunt tone, but it was evident that she was just as flustered. “And…it made me think if…it would be just as good if I was with a partner.”

Anne took a deep breath and straightened her legs. “Marnie. It depends on the partner. You can’t just be with anyone, you need to be with someone who you think will make you feel good and will make you feel safe. And it may take getting to know a few people first before deciding…”

“What if I did it with you?”

Anne’s voice died in her throat as she stared at Marnie incredulously. “Beg pardon?”

“I’d like to do it with you.”

“But I’ve never been with another girl before and I’ve also slept with your brother. Won’t that bother you?”

“That’s your business with my brother. I don’t have anything to do with it.”

“You’re not offended or anything?”

“I’d prefer not to think of it too much. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to be my sister-in-law any time soon, right?”

“Oh no!” Anne exclaimed and shook her head. “No, no, no, no, no…”

Marnie smirked wryly. “Once was enough, Anne.”

Back into her hands went the champion’s face, steam practically emanating off her head. “Why me?”

“Because I trust you and you sound quite pleasing when you’re begging.”

“Arceus…” Anne sighed as she dropped her hands and looked up at the sky. “…You want to get comfortable in the tent whilst I put my pokemon away?”

Marnie’s eyebrows went up as she blushed and nodded. “Sure…”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the sun was nearly gone over the horizon. Marnie and Anne sat opposite each other in the tent, dressed down to their underwear. Marnie rubbed her arm shyly as Anne crossed her legs, swallowing a lump in her throat.

“You…have big boobs,” Marnie muttered and Anne glanced at her cleavage.

“Yeah. I do.” Marnie pulled her vest up, looking scornfully at her smaller breasts. Anne smiled encouragingly as she reached to pat her shoulder. “Hey. I developed really early. Maybe you’re just a late bloomer.”

“Maybe…”

Marnie’s eyes widened as Anne leaned closer to kiss her forehead. “Hey. Relax. If you want, we don’t have to do this.”

“I want to!” Marnie insisted and fiddled with her hands. “But seeing you like this…”

“Lie down. Get comfortable.” Marnie nodded as she lay on her side with Anne. The champion scooted closer and brought an arm around her to hug her gently. She kissed the top of her head gently, smoothing her dark hair out of her face. “Take your time. Just get used to having me here like this.”

“Can I…kiss you on the lips?”

“Sure.”

Marnie swallowed as she closed her eyes and tipped her head up, puckering her lips. Anne’s heart leapt at how adorable the gym leader looked in her arms before leaning down to meet her lips, kissing her softly. Marnie gasped against her, stiffening up. Anne pulled away and whispered soothing words as she smoothed her hand up and down Marnie’s side.

“Marnie, can I touch you under here?” Marnie nodded and Anne slid her hand under her vest, caressing her warm, pale skin. She snuck her hand to her back, rubbing her reassuringly. Green eyes looked away.

“I thought…you were gonna touch…”

Anne glanced at Marnie’s chest. “Do you want me to? Do you normally touch your chest when you masturbate?” The gym leader nodded, and Anne’s hand moved up her side. “May I take your vest off?” Another shaky nod and the champion slowly eased her out of her vest.

Marnie covered her chest with flushed cheeks and Anne sat up. She took her bra off so the two of them were just in their panties now, before lying back on her side and hugging Marnie.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as Marnie’s gaze landed on her larger breasts.

“…Can I touch yours?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Marnie swallowed as she scooted closer and placed her hands on Anne’s breasts. She moved them as Anne shifted to get more comfortable, her lips parting.

“Soft. And warm.”

Anne gasped and giggled as Marnie planted her face in between them and nuzzled her. “Good to know you like them.” Marnie moaned softly as she rested her cheek on one, eyes fixated on the other as she kept moving it around.

“Does it feel good?” she asked timidly.

“Ah, that’s the awkward thing. I don’t normally feel much when playing with my breasts.” Marnie’s face fell and Anne patted her. “But that’s alright. Everyone is different. Besides, it’s cute to see you down there, playing and feeling them up.” The champion ran her hand down Marnie’s back, smiling tenderly. “Hey. Tell me what you do when you masturbate.”

“I…watch porn…” Marnie mumbled as she hid her face in Anne’s cleavage. 

“Hey, hey, don’t be ashamed. I watch it too when I want to masturbate. But I meant what do you do to your body?” Marnie moved back and placed her hands on her breasts, fiddling with her nipples and looking down with red cheeks. Anne smiled. “Can I touch?”

Marnie took a deep breath and nodded, dropping her hands. Anne carefully rolled Marnie onto her back and began rubbing her breasts. The gym leader squirmed under her touch, gasping softly as her thumbs brushed against her pale, erect nipples. Anne gently pressed her lips to one and she jolted.

“Was that good?” Marnie nodded and Anne smiled wider, kissing her nipple again. “Tell me when to stop. And don’t be shy to tell me what you like. As I said, I have no idea what I’m doing. So you’re going to have to guide me.”

“I…will…!” Marnie moaned as Anne began suckling on one nipple whilst gently toying with the other. “Oooo…!”

Anne hummed happily as she played around with Marnie’s breasts, drinking up her shy moans and feeling her own core burn lustfully. She soon let go of Marnie’s nipple and trailed her hand down her belly, pausing at the hem of her panties.

“Can I touch you here?” she whispered, and Marnie nodded. She slipped her hand down the black fabric and grinned. “You’re soaked.”

She fiddled with Marnie’s erect clit, her hand moving with the bucking hips as the gym leader squealed in delight. She lifted her head and smiled at the flustered girl. “I’m going to need to look at what I’m doing here. Give me a minute…”

Anne shuffled around, pulling Marnie’s panties down and spreading her legs to see Marnie’s messy cunt, carefully smoothing her thumb over the clit and watching the juices flow.

“Damn it, Marnie, now I know I’m into girls too,” she sighed and leaned down. “Again, let me know if something doesn’t feel right. I’m just going to try and mimic what I’ve had done to me because I have no clue what to do here.”

Marnie watched with a slack jaw as Anne moved to kiss her clit and drag her tongue up her entrance. She gasped as her hips jerked with pleasure and Anne kissed her clit once more, caressing her entrance with her index finger before steadily sliding it in. Marnie’s fingers tangled in her dark hair, gasps of surprise and pleasure leaving her lips as Anne pushed her middle finger in.

The champion kissed and suckled on her clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of Marnie. The younger of the two wriggled in bliss, her thighs sandwiching Anne’s head in place as she gripped her hair tighter.

“Don’t stop,” she panted. “It feels good, please…!”

She gasped as a third finger slipped into her and Anne lifted her head to thrust her fingers deeper and faster.

“I’m gonna make you cum, Marnie,” she whispered. “I’m going to make you feel so good, come on, think of the dirtiest video you’ve seen…”

Marnie whimpered as she closed her eyes, nibbling her lip before crying in bliss, cumming and spasming under Anne’s touch. Anne groaned at the sight, as she slid her fingers out, wiping them clean on her stomach as Marnie covered her face whilst coming down from her high. She shifted to lie next to her, wrapping an arm around the gym leader and kissing her head.

“How was that?” she whispered and Marnie murmured a muffled response. She chuckled as she cuddled Marnie to her, stopping her hand as it drifted towards her panties. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“But…”

“But nothing. Relax. I can take care of this myself. Besides, you look knackered.”

Marnie blushed as she scooted closer and rested her head on Anne’s breasts. The champion smiled as she kissed Marnie’s head and slid her own hand down her panties to play with herself, whispering naughty fantasies into her friend’s ear and making her blush brighter.

By the time she reached her climax, Marnie had dozed off, her head snug against her breasts. Anne lay back and stared at the top of the tent, cuddling Marnie as she began making notes to do research and get some toys. Soon enough she drifted off to sleep with the gym leader, a content smile on her lips.


End file.
